


Do You Still Love Me?

by ArchdemonSlayer



Category: K (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchdemonSlayer/pseuds/ArchdemonSlayer
Summary: A sudden disability forces you to cease going to where you feel you belong, to stop seeing your second family, so the man you love tries to convince you otherwise. Mikoto x reader.
Relationships: Suoh Mikoto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Do You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually really personal for me. The disability described in this is one I actually have. This started off as a little venting to calm myself down. I wasn't sure about finishing this. I actually cried while writing. But I need to get over it if I want to write and publish a book about my experience. Posting oneshots about it should help somewhat. So I did some editing to make this fanfiction.
> 
> This has my own thoughts about it. I was incredibly depressed when it first happened (I still am but I found things to distract me). I had to give up a lot of things.

A little over two years ago, you joined the Red Clan. You had quickly become interested in the Red King, Mikoto Suoh. After some time of being too shy to confess, you went to see him in his room to do so. But he actually kissed you before you could say anything. He apparently also was unable to deny his attraction to you any longer. You two had been dating a few months.

One week, you complained that it felt like your head was splitting open. It was the worst headache you had ever experienced. Saturday, you didn't leave your apartment at all, feeling too miserable and in too much agony to leave your bed. You texted your parents about this. On Sunday, Izumo learned you had been taken to the emergency room then to a hospital in another city.

Mikoto hadn't seen you for several months. Then, this morning, Izumo found out you returned to your apartment. But he also learned that you can't walk on your own anymore and that you're now in a wheelchair. Still, the King rushed out of the bar and made a beeline for his Clansman's apartment door and knocked on it.

"Just a minute." After a few seconds, there was a minor thud of something hitting the door. "Shit!" The door opened. You were sitting in a wheelchair. You were still holding the doorknob with one trembling arm but you let go very slowly and pulled your arm back at the same tremors wracked your body and you coughed into your elbow - it happens every now and then and you don't even notice it. Then you looked at the man, appearing exhausted. "What do you want? You have a little over an hour 'fore my parents will be here to check on me."

The Red King smirked. "Nice to see ya haven't lost that attitude of yours." That was one thing he loved about you.

"Whatever."

He looked at you seriously. "I noticed ya didn't show your face at the bar once ya returned to Shizume."

You let out a dry laugh. "I can't exactly get my wheelchair up over the steps to the bar." You looked down at the ground. "Mikoto, I'm useless now. I don't want to be with the Red Clan anymore."

"I thought ya enjoyed being with HOMRA. Ya looked really happy."

"I was. But now..." You turned your face away so he couldn't see it. Mikoto could hear you sniffle. "Please go now."

"I'm not gonna leave."

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" you screamed, tears in your voice. Red aura was blazing around you. "I never want to see you again!" Though you actually were happy to see your King again, he just reminded you of what you lost here. You had actually expected him to forget about you by now.

The redheaded King walked inside the room and shut the door. "I won't listen to that kinda order."

You looked at him, crying hard, and hit his chest with one fist. The blow was really weak now. It was only randomly that you use too much strength, like when you intended to gently move your walker out of the way and ended up chucking it into the wall or when you crushed a plastic cup even when you tried to grip it enough to pick it up. "I can't stand to look at you. I don't deserve to be with HOMRA now. I don't deserve to be with you."

Your face suddenly hit his chest as he pulled your upper half in for a tight embrace. "Of course ya still deserve to be happy, (Y/N). I'm not gonna let ya leave HOMRA for that kinda reason. I'll always be with ya."

You began crying again, this time in happiness. You buried your face into his chest and returned the embrace. "Mikoto..."

He grinned. "Ya still like animals?"

You actually smiled. "Yeah...I absolutely loved the therapy animals at the hospital."

"Fujishima just brought another stray into the bar. I'll have him hold off on taking it to the shelter later today. I'll bring it outside the complex tomorrow so ya can see it. It's very well-behaved, so it shouldn't bite."

"Thanks. Now why don't we show how much we've missed each other on the couch?"

"I like the sound of that."

"No sex yet. Only after my parents leave."

He took his shoes off and followed you to the couch. While he got settled on it, hanging his leather jacket on one of the arms, you locked your wheelchair wheels and, both hands firmly gripping the cushions so you don't fall, transferred onto the furniture. You crawled over so you were over Mikoto, who was now laying horizontally on the couch.

He captured your lips with his and began to kiss you hard. "God, I've missed this..."

You pulled back a little to talk. "You haven't made out with anyone while I was gone?"

"Why would I cheat on ya?" He pulled you in to kiss you again. "Your self-esteem took a serious dive."

"After what happened, it was to be expected. In the hospital, I spent several days telling myself this is all a nightmare. Then, when it was clear that I actually am disabled, I just wanted my life to return to how it was before. But...I knew deep down that won't happen. I moved back here as soon as my parents deemed it okay. I wanted my independence back. However, I still rely on someone to drive me where I need to go..."

One of his hands slid up your shirt. "Y'know, I'm sure the others would love to visit you. I'll also talk to Kusanagi 'bout gettin' a ramp installed at the front of the bar. It hopefully won't lower its value too much.

You looked incredibly happy. "I'd love that!" You hugged him tightly, face nuzzling his chest. "It's so weird. Part of me wants you out that door. But another wants you to stay here."

The man smiled and stroked your (H/C) hair. "Well, I'm here to stay today. You can tell me about your time away from Shizume."

There was knocking on the door. "(Y/N)?"

You looked up, wide-eyed. "Crap! They got here early!" How the hell are you going to explain having a delinquent in the apartment to your parents?


End file.
